


Valentine's

by AceOfPortals



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff with somewhat of a plot?, Gift thingy for a friend person, I said mage inquisitor even though it doesn't really matter, Idk what to tag this with, Idk wtf to name this, M/M, Valentine's 2k15, especially Lavellan he does not like sand, i dont even know, sand no one likes sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfPortals/pseuds/AceOfPortals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks spent in the Hissing Wastes is good for no one, especially people with a disdain for sand. Luckily for some they have a certain mustachioed mage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oracle_of_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracle_of_space/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's day everyone! This was written for my sister, bc shes cool and a NERD A TOTALLY NERD. ENJOY NERD. also fuck naming things :L

Cyrren Lavellan was grateful to be back at Skyhold. Though the castle itself wasn't the most, well put-together, it was much better that the relentless wind and scenery of sand, sand and more sand that the Hissing Waste had offered. Right now Cyrren would settle for a long bath and sleeping for a few days. But like it normally is after he gets back after weeks away on trips, he had work pilled to his head and just about everyone in Skyhold needed to talk to him. There was really no escape. 

He wanted to at least make it to his quarters to change out of his sand filled armor, but even doing that was a challenge. Dodge about people and ignoring them really was never something that he had been good at, it didn't feel right about ignoring people that needed his help. Arriving had been a mess in itself, Cyrren had probably been standing in the same spot he had been since he got there. Cornered by the barn discussing troops, armor, weapons, anything and everything. Now as much as Cyrren would love to tell them to leave -as politely as possible- it just wasn't in his nature. 

Hunching his shoulders and shaking the sand from his armor, managing his best attentive face even though his mind was in a completely different place. He heard a familiar voice, a voice he hadn't heard in about two weeks, a voice he had been waiting to hear for about two weeks.

"Ah, Inquisitor!" Dorian called out to him, Cyrren looking at him hopefully. He wished his reuniting with Dorian could of been more romantic, and while he was less sandy, all he wished of Dorian right now was for him to find some excuse to get him out of here.

Dorian Walked up to him raising an eyebrow at the pleading face Cyrren had on while he slowly mouthed help up to him. Dorian smirked in what Cyrren could only hope was agreement. "Inquisitor? You look pale, are you feeling well?" Dorian brushed the pieces of blond hair falling in his eyes out of the way, pressing a hand to his forehead. "You feel quite warm. Perhaps you caught something in the Hissing Wastes?" Dorian glanced over to the people crowded around Cyrren. "It would do no one any good to have a sick Inquisitor." They nodded. "Now lets get you in to bed." He said turning back to the Inquisitor and winking before taking his arm and leading him off to his room.

*

Upon getting to his room Cyrren sighed loudly. "Thank you, Honey." Dorian grinned at him as he shook out of his armor, sand spilling out from his armor and piling on the ground next to it. Walking slowly Dorian wrapped his arms around Cyrren, kissing at his neck.

"I've heard that the best way to get rid of fevers is to sweat it out." Dorian growled against his neck. 

"Dorian I'm not really sick.." Dorian didn't let him finish his sentence before he was pushing the small elf against the bed. 

"Best make them believe it." 

*

Sunlight glared off the melting mounds of snow still scatter on the ground throughout Skyhold. Chilled winds beat against the already crumbling walls of the massive castle. The sounds of soldiers training and people bustling could already sounded in the air. 

Yet the sunlight barely streamed through heavy curtains, the air hung thick in the room of the Inquisitor. The bed was a mess of blankets, some thrown about the floor, others hung off the edge. In the middle of the very untidy bed, in a nest of blankets yet to fall, Dorian and the Inquisitor lay in a tangle of limbs. Dorian idly running his fingers through the others hair, tracing across the intricate tattoos weaving on his forehead. "You're beautiful." Dorian whispered to the elf. 

"Ah um, ah Y-you too." Cyrren stuttered out biting at his lip, scrunching up his face as a blush made it's way down from the tip of his pointed ears, coloring his cheeks in a deep red. Burying his head in Dorian's chest, Dorian chuckled lifting the elf's head to look him in the eye. 

"I love you." It was barely a whisper, ghosted over Cyrren's cheek. It had him blushing, if even possible, a darker shade of red. The elf's eyes widened trying stuttering out, he would be thankful if he could even stutter back a reply, a mush of words that were close to a returned 'I love you'. Though failing quite terribly.

Dorian chuckled again smiling as he lifted his chin further up to meet his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing something for DA and actually posting it, yay? Anywaaay I need to finish my other stories on here instead of writing more stories but who wants actually finished stories, right? I'm the pinnacle of bad sarcasm. (pssst you can yell at me on tumblr at commander-cullens)


End file.
